disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver the Giant Kitten
Oliver the Giant Kitten is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. the film was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution, and inspired by the Roald Dahl novel The BFG. Plot Voice cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Jade Jones, Christine Cavanaugh, Ray Cezan, Ben Silverstone, Rory Kinnear, Craig Russell, Keri Collins, Ray Panthaki, Reg Traviss, James Bradshaw, Richard Dwyer and Danny Cooksey as The Kittens * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB and Julia Chang * Peter Ustinov as Father Cat * Jane Horracks as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths and Mr. Chin * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Tommy Cook as Biff * Barry Gordon as Clamhead * Sarah Kennedy as Shelley * Julie McWhirter as Bubbles * Jane Horracks as Kim * Sunny Besen Thrasher as Jason * Hadley Kay as Nicholas * John Stephenson as Heihachi Mishima * Daisuke Gōri as Heihachi Mishima (screaming) * Keith Scott as Captain Hook * Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete * Tim Curry as Texas Pete (singing) * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * Linda Gary as Evil-Lyn and Sorceress Madame Sargasso * Joe Ranft as Ogre and Zorak * Keith Wickham, Ron Orbach, Jimmy Hibbert, Billy West, Dee Bradley Baker, Joe Ranft, Jim Cummings, Frank Welker, Thurl Ravenscroft, John Lasseter, Wayne Knight, Jack Nicholson, Tim Burton and Kevin Lima as the Dokarians * David Jason as Slithe * Mark DeCarlo as Dr. Lo * John Stephenson as Maximus, Professor Ortega, Commander Shark and Voltron * Don Messick as Dr. Chemo, Coldfinger and El Eel * Barry Gordon, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker, Tim Curry, Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, Kevin Michael Richardson and Billy West as Professor Ortega's robbers * Jeff Bennett as Sculpin * Tom Kenny as The Phantom * Michael McShane as Dr. Robek * Corey Burton as Dr. Cybron * James Belushi as Zokon * Jimmy Hibbert as The Policeman * Rob Rackstraw, Chris Wahl, Chris Buck, Dom DeLuise, Randy Cartwright, Laurie Main, Jon Lovitz, Phil Hartman, Brian Doyle-Murray, Pep Sais, Little Richard and DeForest Kelley as The Cops Additional voices * Keith Szarabajka * Jerry Sroka * Dee Bradley Baker - Japanese Male Waiter * Michael Gough * Jeff Coopwood * Michael Jeter * Gregg Berger * Erick Avari * S. Scott Bullock * Neil Dickson * Thom Barry * Roscoe Lee Browne - Sumo Wrestler #1 * Arthur Burghardt * David Huddleston * Bronson Pinchot * Nicholas Kadi * Phil LaMarr * Chad Lowe - Sumo Wrestler #2 * Brock Peters * Carl Lumbly - Tekken Force Trooper #1 * James Avery * Georg Stanford Brown * Bill Cobbs - Sumo Wrestler #3 * Jesse Corti * Dom DeLuise * Fernando Escandon * Amir Aboulela * John Astin * Tim Conway * William H. Macy * Rene Auberjonois * George Cheung * Ron Perlman * Bill Brochtrup * Dimitri Diatchenko * John Kassir * Gil Birmingham * Greg Eagles * Craig Ferguson - Sumo Wrestler #3 * Chaim Girafi * Erv Immerman * Harvey Korman * Sam McMurray * Howard Morris * Robert Morse * Edward Asner * Dan Bucatinsky * Michael Conner - Sumo Wrestler #4 * Timothy Dang * Martin Mull * Le Tuan * Richard Burgi * Endre Hules * Mohhib Jivan * Travis Davis * Jack Angel * Bob Delegall * Alfred Molina * Courtney B. Vance * Nick Jameson - Sumo Wrestler #5 * Alan Rosenberg * Edmund L. Shaff * Steve Harris * Michael Horse * Robert Ito * Peter MacNicol * Phil Proctor * Jeremy Ratchford * William Morgan Sheppard * Ping Wu * Anjul Nigam * Melendy Britt * Hector Elizondo - Sumo Wrestler #8 * Danny Mann - Sumo Wrestler #6 * Michael Stanton * Greg Ellis * Tom Kenny - Tekken Force Trooper #3 * Grant Shaud * Marcelo Tubert * M. Emmet Walsh * Frank Welker - Sumo Wrestler #7 * Charles Adler * Alex Veadov - Tekken Force Trooper #2 * Tristan Rogers - Sumo Wrestler #14 * Jonathan Joss - Sumo Wrestler #9 * Richard Kind - Tekken Force Trooper #7 * Don Lake * Wallace Langham * Patrick Pinney * William Marquez * Peter Onorati - Tekken Force Trooper #6 * Donal Gibson * Chris Sarandon * Bill Fagerbakke - Sumo Wrestler #10 * Jay Thomas * Nick Wilder * Brian Cummings * Djimon Hounsou * Orestes Matacena * Goh Misawa * Brad Rowe - Sumo Wrestler #13 * Austin Stoker * Raymond Ma * Gary Anthony Williams * Jeff Bennett - Sumo Wrestler #12 * Wayne Federman * David Graf * Jess Harnell * David Paymer * Ron Fassler * Henry Gibson - Tekken Force Trooper #5 * Andy Hirsch * John Ales - Sumo Wrestler #11 * Kevin Michael Richardson * David Ogden Stiers * Tim Curry - Tekken Force Trooper #4 * Dwight Schultz * Clyde Kusatsu * Earl Boen Music Henry Mancini Songs * Old Bear's Sing - Paul Castle * Toxic Love - Tim Curry * Transcript * Oliver the Giant Kitten Transcript Scenes * Oliver pops up and see Heihachi and the Villains screaming. Production Animation Filming Cast Music Soundtrack * Original soundtrack score composed by Henry Mancini. Runtime 169 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on October 27, 1988 Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about cats Category:1988 films Category:Films set in London Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Films set in Japanese Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Films about kittens